phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Belongs to You (song)
Summer Belongs to You is a song from the special, Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! It is sung by Phineas, Isabella, and Candace. Lyrics Phineas: It's been a long, long day And there were moments when I doubted Isabella: That we'd ever reach the part Where we could laugh and sing about it Both: Now the sun is set on this, Another extraordinary day And when it comes around again You know I'll say Tell me what you wanna do today All we need is a place to start If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messin' around (we're not messin' around) Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it To the limit before the sun goes down Phineas: As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move Isabella: Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove Both: The sun is shinin', there's a lot that you can do There's a world of possibilities outside your door Why settle for a minute, you can get much more Don't need an invitation, every day is new Yes, it's true Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you Candace: All right, I'm taking a verse. Phineas: Be my guest. Candace: I traveled halfway 'round the world And almost turned and ran away But you helped me get my courage back So now I've got to say That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine Having better little brothers And you gotta believe in something So today I believe in you And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud (never been so proud) I know at first it seemed implausible But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something that I've got to say out loud Time is what you make of it, so take a chance Phineas: That's it! Life is full of music so you ought to dance Phineas: She's got it! The world's a stage and it's time for your debut Phineas: By Jove, I think she's got it! Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair Phineas: Yeah! The world is ours if we just get out there Phineas: That's what I'm talking about! You can see forever so your dreams are all in you Phineas: Yes it's true Phineas and Isabella: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Baby, baby, baby, baby Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Whatever you want to do, you make the rules You got the tools to see it through Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it Will change your point of view Summer belongs to you Background information This is the first song from the series with a length of at least three minutes, the average length of a pop song. Songwriters Continuity *When Ferb says, "Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby," it is like in Gitchee Gitchee Goo References Category:Songs Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn